Distance
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: I felt the distance is slowly killing me. But if I try to cut that distance, it kills you. Angst. TakaMido. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: First Meet, Five Years Ago

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.**

It was around five years ago, when I'm still ten.

Since I was young, I couldn't adapt in my school, and I'm always alone. Except my family members, there's no one who can accept my harsh and straightforward comments. I often make my friends cry because of that back then. Until the day when I'm reaching ten years old, I am still alone.

Even though I really am lonely, I don't want to fake myself like I always did in front of adults. I think, if I really can befriend someone, he/she should accept me for who I am. Pretending makes me tired, and I don't want to do that in front of my friend.

But finally, I met my very first friend. It was a really hot day, I remember. The sun shone brightly, made me all sweaty. The air conditioner broke, and I was told to wait and play outside until the man in uniform finished repairing it.

Being told so, I grabbed my basketball, and my lucky item of course, and walked to the nearest court to play. But since it was summer, the court is full. The kids didn't seem to be friendly enough to ask me to join. Not that I mind though.

So I walked a bit further. If I'm not mistaken, there's another court over there, which never been used. My house used to be at the edge of the town, and close from there was a mountain, which is the direction I'm heading to now. The houses disappeared from my sight one by one, and a basketball court appeared not too long after that. It's only half the original size, but it doesn't matter. I focused on shooting, since I liked the sound of the net swishing whenever I scored.

"Why are you here?" An unfamiliar voice surprised me. The ball on my grip fell, and it rolled to the sandal of a young teen. I assumed he's around my age. His hair was black, so was his eyes.

I frowned against his question. "Why… because I want to play basketball?"  
He scrutinized my appearance. "Are you a human?"

I frowned once more. "Well, of course I am. What else?"

"Oh." He looked really weird, because he wore old-fashioned clothes and he's really… short! Really, he's way shorter than I am. Well, even though I've been categorized tall for kids at my age, but still, he's really short.

"By the way," I approached him, but he took a step back with a surprised expression on his face. No, rather than surprised, it's more like scared. It's not quite obvious though. "Huh? Why-"

"Don't come closer."

"Whaa?" I frowned even more. "Why? Have a phobia or something? Or you have a bad compatibility with a Cancer like me? But how do you know that I am a Cancer?"  
He shook his head, but with a rather confused expression.

"Then?"

Silence. He looked hesitant in answering, so I took a step closer. But he took a step backward in response.

"Don't come closer," he said once more.

"You're weird," I frowned. "What's your name?"

Silence. "Takao."

"Your full name?"

"Takao Kazunari."  
"Hawk, eh? And your zodiacs?" This is very unlike me, to ask that much question, but well, I am curious. This boy is somewhat mysterious.

"Zodiac?"

"Uh, when's the day you were born?"

"21 November… perhaps."

"Perhaps?" I frowned once more. "Well, whatever. Scorpio, huh? You seem to be rather quiet. My name's Midorima Shintarou."

"Shinchan?"

"Shintarou. Are you an idiot, who aren't able to differ-"

"But Shinchan is a lot cuter, right?" He smiled brightly.

What I thought back then, is damn. Why.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou. And why did you call me by my given name? We just met."

"Why did something like that bothers you?" He laughed. Come to think of it, this person seemed to be rather cheerful person. Why didn't he join the other kids?

"Why didn't you join the other kids on the other court?"

His smile faded.

"I can't, ahaha…" He laughed dryly. "I can't touch human."

I frowned. As a logical person, I linked his statement with science I've learned from books. "You can't touch them? Do you carry some dangerous disease or what?"

"Nope. I will disappear if humans touch me, you know." He kept the smile on his face.

"Disappear? You aren't making any sense, Takao. I'm not in the mood for joking, you know."

"This sound pretty weird, right?" He smiled weakly, and I could tell that he's not lying. "Of course. But really, if I touch people, I will disappear."

As a logical person, of course I won't believe at statements before there is a proof. So I kept on questioning him. "Why do you think so?"

"I just know. My mind said that I shouldn't."

"That didn't make any sense," I replied.

"Everything about me doesn't make any sense," Takao replied. "Can you do this?" He stepped his feet to the air, as if there's a stairs there. He stepped another one, and another one. He floated.

"There must be an invisible stairs-" I followed, but I stepped on nothing but air. "W-what are you?"

"I don't know." Takao smiled, but I could feel something painful from him. "I can touch items, plants, and animals, but when I touched a human, I'll disappear."

"If you're not a human, then what are you? Ghosts?"

"Of course not." He laughed. "But I don't know what I am, myself."

"You are… mysterious."

"I know right?" He winked and sticking his tongue out. "But I'm glad, someone come here. If there's a lot, I couldn't tell them and they probably won't believe me. They can surround me and touch me. But you're alone, so… well. It's easier."

"What I'm not glad is, that certain someone who I met here is a talkative one." I sighed. "And I hope I will met someone just like myself."

"You are quite talkative yourself," Takao teased.

"Nah." I lifted the bridge of my glasses, sighing. "You're just too weird. That's why."

"Ah, Shinchan is really a tsundere."

"Shut up, I'm not a tsundere. And stop calling me Shinchan, it's weird."

"Okay, Shinchan~"

"You just never learn."

"Hey, let's play basketball!" Takao took the ball I brought. "I can play with you, as long I don't touch you."

"How could we? We can't play one-on-one like this."  
"How about shooting competition? We don't have to touch each other that way!"

"Well, sounds like an idea." And then, I spent the whole day with him, until dusk's approaching. Of course, I always won the competition, but looking at his defeated face's pretty amusing as well.

"Shinchan's brutal," Takao lie on his back. "Anyway, thank you for coming. Will you come tomorrow?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"I want to play together with you again," Takao said. "Do you want to?"

"Hmph. Guess I didn't have any choice."

"Shinchan is such an adorable tsundere~"

"I am not a tsundere!"

"Hmph." I let out a deep breath, and took out my lucky item for that day, a yellow headband. "I'll give you this."

"He?" Takao frowned.

"You're my very first friend," I looked away, trying to hide my reddened cheeks. "That's all. I'll be going."

"You're my very first friend too, Shinchan!" Takao shouted, as I walked out the court, back to my house.

Yeah, that's five years ago…

To be continued…

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Star, Four Years Ago

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.**

"Shinchan!" He looked really happy when I came back then. Well, it's been a year after the previous meeting, after all. I'm eleven back then, and I still remember how the road had changed slightly. But the cheerful Takao haven't changed, he's still as energetic as usual. Even though his built, just like me, had grown a bit.

"Hi, Takao. Long time no see." I put aside my penguin plushie, my lucky item for today and put it on the bench.

"Whoa, penguin! Your lucky items gets more hilarious, Shinchan." He tried to stifle his laugh, and failing miserably. "Huahahaha! Seriously, Shinchan, how could a penguin help you to make your shot?"

"Ask Oha-Asa. As long my shots are in, it doesn't matter."

"And how could I ask Oha-Asa?" Takao laughed his heart out, and somehow, instead of feeling irritated, I'm feeling soothed.

"Hello, Shinchan? Don't tell me that you've fell for me?"

"No way in hell." I answered immediately.

"How mean~" Takao teased. "Let's play another shooting competition!"

"You wouldn't win."

He chuckled. "It's okay."

And the day was filled with his laugh and my sighs, again, just like the previous year. But even though I always looked like that, deep down…

I'm happy.

"What are you doing when I wasn't around, Takao?"

Takao sat on the bench, smiling. "Hoo, curious, aren't you? I always think of Shinchan every time I didn't see you~ joking, Shinchan. Don't stare at me like I've committed criminal stuffs."

"Answer me seriously, Bakao."

"Yes, Master." He never listened. Whenever I scolded him, he always said yes, but nothing of it actually went inside his brain. Geez, Bakao.

"Doing nothing really. I don't know what is the reason for me being here, but I think I am here to accompany lonely Shinchan, don't you think?" He laughed.

"Not funny, Bakao."

"It is, Shinchan." He smiled.

"You should understand how much I want to hit you. Too bad there's no stick near here."

"And you should understand how much I want to hug you, but too bad there's no arm extension here~"

"Does arm extension really exist?"

"Who knows," Takao laughed. "Seriously, I will just hanging around here, maybe going to the forest to find something interesting, but the most interesting things I've been doing is this. Playing basketball with you."

"Even though you always lose?"

"I know I'm inferior but stating it like that is a bit harsh, Shinchan." Takao laughed. Even though he said that, he never got offended with all of my harsh words. Which is why he's my friend.

I smiled secretly.

"How about accompany me to the mountain?"

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really." Takao stretched his hand as if he's going to grab by hand, but he inserted his hand inside his pocket instead. Well, it's not like he didn't want to, but he wasn't able to.

"Shall we go?"  
I nodded.

"Crap-" Splash!

Thanks to Takao, I forgot to bring my lucky item with me. And misfortune by misfortune keep falling on me!

"You exaggerate things-" Even when Takao haven't finished his words, a big tree branch fell just right in front of me, and almost made my heart stopped beating.

"I should go back and retrieve my lucky item."

"But we're already this far~" Takao said.

I lifted the bridge of my broken glasses. "I can't assure that I will make it there if misfortune after misfortune keep falling on me like this.

"But…"

"Let's head back, Takao."

"Tomorrow, you're going back, right?"

I shut my mouth. My house and my school had moved, that's why I rarely visit Takao. Gladly, my relative's house was near here, but of course I only able to visit at holidays.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I want… to show you…" Takao shook his head. "Never mind. Let's head back."

"Huh? Want to show me what?"

"Uh…" Takao fidgeted, but before he could open his mouth, another branch fell. " (&$*&#(*%!" I screamed. It hit my back quite hard, and now I can't move.

"A-a-are you okay, Shinchan?" Takao almost touched me, but I quickly shouted to him, "Don't touch me, Takao!"

"…A-ah. Yeah." He backed down, and helped me to lift the big branch (for real, it's as big as an adult body) from the other side.

"My bones…" I stood like an old man, sighing and complaining. He stifled his laugh, but not too long after that his laugh broke to the air.

"You looked just like an old man, Shinchan!"

"Shut up. Let's go back."

Takao smiled. "Yeah!"

"Shinchan? Are you okay?"

I nodded. My body is covered with bruises, and my glasses are broken as well. Those jealous kids just never learn. Just because I got good grades and never missed my shots, they mocked me as 'perfect guy' and challenged me to fight. Well, they're children after all.

"Shinch-" His hands moved to touch me, but I dodged that.

"Bakao."

He, realizing his actions, smiled and pulled back. "Sorry. Seems that hanging out with you made me too comfortable."

My face blushed in pink. "Sh-shut up, Bakao."

"Eh, why?" Takao looked at my face. "Whoa, whoa, Shinchan? Are you blushing?"  
"S-shut up!"

I realized well that he's staring at my hands. Somehow, I can tell that he's really sad, for being unable to touch me.

"Bakao…"

"Don't put that kind of expression." I hit him with the ball I brought. "It didn't suit you."

"Ouch, Shinchan, you're mean."

"Everyone has to be mean, if it's you. You are just too…"

"Too?" He tilted his head adorably, and I can't help but to look away.

"Never mind."  
"Eehh, Shinchan~"

"Bakao."

"Look, look!" Takao pointed at the star. "There's one shooting star just now! Pray, pray!"

I look carefully at the stars. When one shooting star caught my eye, I prayed, "I pray for Takao to be able to touch humans again."

"What are you praying about, Shinchan?"

"S-shut up!" I looked away to hide my reddened face. I could hear him stifling his laugh, and failing miserably. Bakao…

This memories… took place four years ago.

To be continued…

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: The Tune, Three Years Ago

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.**

It was raining, and the sky turned gray. I stared out the window, to the empty road. I listened to every sound the drizzles made, which made a certain symphony. I suddenly had the urge to play it on the piano, thus I went down, to the living room. Where my white grand piano was placed.

Before playing, I walked to the window, looking outside. The rain seemed to be harder and harder. I wonder if Takao is okay? He never seen using an umbrella or something, I didn't even know where is his house. Well, did he even have one? It's such a mystery. Come to think of it, he never talked about himself. Mostly he would only asked me about my day, teased me about my habit of carrying lucky items, asked about Oha-Asa which I follow everyday. I really didn't know anything about him.

I approached my grand piano, and I closed my eyes. Listening to the drizzles out there, somehow, it sounds… sad. And somehow, I could feel Takao's crying. I don't know why.

And my fingers dance on the keys. Somehow I was really into it, and I could feel my eyes watered.

But then, I heard a knock.

And whispers.

"Shinchan?"

"Shinchan, it's me." There's no one else beside_ him_ who called me that.

"Takao?" I looked around, and met his dark eyes staring at me from outside the window. With his usual foolish, wide grin.

"What are you doing here?!" I hurriedly took an umbrella, and opened the door without closing it. I approached him, but it didn't take long before I realize something.

He's not wet at all.

"Chill, I won't catch a cold." He smiled.

"And why?" I frowned.

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. What I know is, I'm waterproof!"

"This make no sense," I mumbled. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"You don't like my visit?"

I sighed. "That's not it. It's just… unusual."  
"I want to visit my friend's house!" He smiled. "You are my first friend, after all."  
"But what if my family is here? You most probably will get touched, or accidentally touched them! They didn't know that-"

"But I can't help it." Takao cut off my sentence. "I miss Shinchan too much."  
I could feel my cheek grew hotter. "D-don't say embarrassing stuff like that easily, Bakao!"

"Ah, you're blushing."

"I'm not!"

He chuckled. "You are such a tsundere."  
"I'm not!"

"Well well. We should get in. There's no one inside, right?"

I shook my head in response. "Everyone's out."

"Okay then, I shall excuse myself." Takao went in, with shoes on. Weirdly, there were no footsteps.

"If you wonder why my shoe didn't get muddy, I'm mudproof as well."

"Is the term mudproof even exists?" I took my shoes off and put it on the rack neatly. It's been my habit, since my family is really strict about rules and stuff. I disliked untidiness as well, so it didn't bother me.

"Wow, you got grand piano? Can you play it?" Takao looked at my grand piano excitedly. "It's really beautiful."

"The sounds are what you usually call beautiful, not the appearance." I opened the lid, and put a music sheet on it. "What song do you want?"

"I don't know any good song. What do you think is good?"

"Well, nothing in particular. But I just recently learned the song River Flows in You, so let's play it. The song is somehow suited for a rainy day like this."

"Sure!" He sat on the floor, and looking up to me. He looked like a dog that waited for its master. My long fingers positioned themselves, and began pressing the keys. Familiar notes that I had been replaying recently floated on the air, and somehow this getting kinda awkward. It's just the two of us, and I'm playing this kinda… romantic song?

I tried to keep my composure, but I ended up paying too much attention to the keys. Usually I could play it casually, but my play seemed really stiff. My worst performance. Dammit, why did I act like that in front of Takao?!

"It's good, Shinchan!" Takao put his fingers to the piano, and pressed a random key. "You're really talented."

"No, not really."

He only smiled in response.

"I want to see your room!" Takao smiled.

"Nothing really interesting there."

"C'mon, I'm curious." He smirked rather slyly. I think he just curious, or to tease me even more. But… I guess it's ok?

"Don't mess it up. I just cleaned it."

"You cleaned it for me? Aww, such a thoughtful-" I hit him without second thought. Of course not with my fist, with a newspaper. I don't even know who put it there. "Ow! It hurts, Shinchan!" Takao groaned.

"You brought that upon yourself, Bakao." I lifted the bridge of my glasses, as I went upstairs, to my room. He, of course, followed me. The front door is painted green, and there's a tag with my name carved on it. I turned the handle, and my light green room showed itself. Mostly are just my lucky items, though. And there's a big rack to fit all of my books, which contained with biographies and textbooks. There were some history books as well. But Takao didn't seem to pay attention to that, instead, he was trying his best to stifle his laugh.

"Pffhahaha!" And failed miserably. "Your-your study desk-there's a frog?!"

"It's not a frog. It's Kerosuke." I replied immediately.

"Haha-hahahaha!" He held his stomach and kept laughing. I sighed in irritation, and wait until he stopped laughing.

"S-sorry Shinchan, hahaha- I just can't imagine you to study with a Keroro on your desk."

"Kerosuke, not Keroro."

"Well, whatever." He shrugged. "Anyway, beside your lucky items, it's pretty normal. And light green suits you! It's relaxing."

"Well, my mom designed it for me. She's an interior designer. That's why she rarely goes home, she's really busy with her work."

"I see." He nodded.

"You didn't have any memories about your parents?"

His smiled faded a bit. "Yeah."

"Oh." Then silence engulfed us. I really want to touch his back as support, since my mother said I have to do that when someone's sad. But…

I can't touch him.

He's here, beside me, but I can't touch him. He existed, but in the same time didn't. He's somewhere betwixt and between.

"This is really awkward, Shinchan" He pouted.

"Well, there isn't anything interesting here. And I can't touch you ei-" I held my mouth. Damn it.

He smiled at that.

"Haha, well, sorry for that. It's not like I can help it!" He pouted. "Anyway, I need to go."

"Takao-"

"See you tomorrow." He stood up.

I reached to him, but stopped midway. I can't touch him…

He looked at my hands, and somehow I can feel his pain, which resides on his dark eyes.

And he left me alone, in the room with the background music of rain.

These memories… took place three years ago.

To be continued…

Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Takao's Disappearance

Review reply!

Broken Colors: Thank you so much *^* I hurriedly write after seeing your review, thank you for sparing your time to comment this fic ;w; this update is for you! :D

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.**

A day after that, Oha-Asa predicted that I would have a horrible day. It suggested to brought an umbrella, but my umbrella is nowhere to be found and the nearest minimarket is really far. I have no time for that!

The sky had turned grey, but I still kept my legs moving, to the court where we first met. Unfortunately, I have to take another way because the usual road was blocked with a truck. But it still didn't stop me.

The pace is getting faster. From walking, faster… and then running. I'm scared. Really scared. If Takao would really leave me…

Since… he's my first friend after all.

The drizzles began to pour down. My black shirt was wet, so do my green shorts. So do my glasses, but it still didn't stop me.

And then I slipped.

This is certainly my unluckiest day… I sighed.

But please, don't let my hope shatter. I would really go through everything, as long what I feared the most didn't come true. I prayed all the way to the court, and the way seemed to be much more far. I almost thought that I'm on my limit, but I still kept my legs moving.

_Don't you dare stop, Midorima. Man disposes, God disposes. Do your best first! _I kept on telling myself that. So I keep on running. Even though I was almost out of breath.

And then… I arrived. I put my hands on my knees, trying to focus my sight.

Where is Takao?

My mind's suddenly got fuzzy, and I fell to my knees. But I kept on staring at the court, wiping aside the water droplets from my glasses. I caught a glimpse of a boy, there.

Is it really Takao?

I opened my mouth, trying to call out for him, but I can barely made a whisper. The sound of the rain's hitting the court is much more loud. But I can't…

Is it Ta-

The boy I saw in that court disappeared.

I blinked several times, but there really is no one there.

… Takao isn't here.

Takao…

Isn't here.

And my world blacked out.

To be continued

Sorry for the short update, since I like cliffhangers ;)

But, kindly review please?


	5. Chapter 5: Takao's Comeback(?)

Review reply!  
Ginpachi-sensei : because I am inspired to make this fic thanks to that short but amazing anime :') and… this update is for you ;)

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, only to see a blurred, empty court. The street lamp was on, and the sky had turned dark blue. The stars scattered, and the sky was clear. My body seemed to be a bit heavy. I staggered on my feet, swaying a little. I picked up my glasses, and the court became clearer.

But still, there's no one here.

I looked at my watch. It's already 8 PM. My head is still a little bit dizzy. Sighing, I walked out of the court, and once again looked to the court, to make sure.

Even though I know it was futile.

And I left that place, with a trail of tears left behind.

***

"Shintarou!" My uncle shouted in joy when he saw me. "Are you alright?"  
I nodded weakly, since my throat felt really sore. I walked to the kitchen with my uncle's scolding, drank some water and went to bed. My head felt really heavy after all those walking, because the distance between that court and this house is really far.

"In the end, he didn't come, huh." I mutter. After I was done with my usual preparations to go to bed, I slept without further thinking… because thinking about it will only hurt me even more…

***

I was in front of the piano again. I opened the lid, and stared on the keys listlessly. Unconsciously, my fingers dance on the keys, and the familiar tune I already remember flowed.

It was the exact same song I played when Takao is here, River Flows in You.

I pressed the keys, no, smashed the keys with full force of my fingers. It sounded horrible, really horrible. But I didn't care.

I said something horrible to him.

And now he left me.

My one and only friend left me.

I will be alone… again.

I took off my glasses and wiped off my tears. "C'mon, Shintarou. This is very unlike you…. You're used to it, right? Being alone is not… a new thing for me…"

But still, it hurts.

So much.

And someone hugged me from behind. Who is that?

Not my uncle, I know. My uncle is not this silly. But this…

"Long time no see, Shinchan."

I turn around. "TAKAO?!"

To be continued

Review? *pleading*


	6. Chapter 6: Takao's Disappearance 2

To everyone who had been following and favoriting this story, I am really sorry. Lately, my schedule is really tight since I participated in a lot of club activities, and when I said a lot, it's really a lot. ;_; and my teachers keep complaining, and then my laptop broke. I can't update any fanfics ;_; and I just got a new one today. I'm really sorry for the late update, and thank you for following and favoriting and reviewing this story, I am really thankful :')

For all the people who had supported me with their time to press review, follow, and favorite button, also of course to read this story.

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.**

"Takao?" My eyes widened. "Why do you-"

"Sshh. Shinchan."

Why…

"Are you capable of touching humans now?"

I felt his smile against my broad back.

"No… I'll disappear soon."

I turned, releasing myself from Takao's embrace.

The light surrounding him…

He's not-

"BAKAO! YOU IDIOT, WHY-"

"Do you really want to spend our last time like that?"

Tears ran down to my cheeks, but I wiped it quickly. "Bakao… can't you use your brain?! Why-"

"I simply cannot see you cry, Shinchan."

"Who would cry over you? And… I'm sadder if… you left me like this…" I clenched my fist, trying to hold more tears to fall.

"Won't you really cry?"

I gritted my teeth. "…Perhaps."

"You doesn't sound too sure, Shinchan." He laughed weakly. "Where's the arrogant Shinchan? And where's your lucky item for today?"

"Idiot. That doesn't matter now."

He chuckled, and smiled like always, the carefree but kind smile. "Actually… I've been trying to avoid you. I want you to have friends aside from me, because… I can't be a satisfying friend. You can't touch me, and vice versa. I want to hug you, slap you, help you to get up, play one on one with you, go home after school with you, sit side-by-side with you, joke with you, play in the same court with you, in one team, fighting for victory. But…"

"You… can't be more idiot." I sighed. "Who cares about that? The most important factor of being a friend, that you're always here for me."

Takao's eyes widened a bit, and then he chuckled again.

"You do say some embarrassing lines sometimes, Shinchan."

"Shut up," I replied awkwardly. The fleeting light was enveloping Takao, and I almost call out for him before he called out my name first.

"Shinchan…"

"What?"

"Can you… hold me?"

My eyes extremely widened upon his request. "WHAT?"

"For all these years, I couldn't hold anyone. But since I will disappear- huh, Shinchan?" I hugged him immediately, pulling him for a warm embrace.

I could feel his smile against my chest.

"Thank you, Shinchan." He circled his arm around my body…

Before finally disappeared at the fleeting light.

"Bakao…" Tears flowed down my cheeks, falling to the grand piano.

The same piano I used to play River Flows in You for him.

The time I hurt him.

But he still… think about me. Even until the end. He sacrificed himself, even.

He's a huge idiot.

To be continued

Review? ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscence and Memories

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.

Remembering those times hurts.

I smiles weakly, as I grab today's lucky item. Oha-Asa doesn't help in making myself any better, I'm twelfth today. Sighing, I grab a basketball and walk to school.

Along the way, I begin to think about him again. Am I quite a bit of masochist? Even though I know it will hurt me… I still do.

I bounce the basketball to the street, listening to the bouncing sound. I want to train more… so I won't lose against that guy. If he ever come back.

He will. No, he must. He can't leave me alone just like that.

That bastard…

You said you want to play with me? Bring it on!

Heh. As if that will happen.

I sigh. It's been a long time since I last embraced those memories with him.

Whatever. I will just wait for him to come. He will come, I believe he will.

I will not lose, Bakao. Do you know, I never miss if it's still in the offensive side.

Back then, we only played two-point shots and three-point on the line. I can do the centerline as well now. I will train so my range would be the entire court. I promise, I will work hard.

So…

Please…

Come back…

I huffed. I know I'm twelfth today, but this is too much. I've brought my lucky item, but that painful memories just won't go away. Let alone go away, it even won't fade. I can still remember every single details of it. Especially…

The sad expression of his.

The unique smile of his.

The warmth when he's one second to disappear.

It's memorable, and in the same time, too painful to be remembered.

Tell you, Bakao, you shouldn't do that.

If you didn't do that back then… there will be an opportunity… at least…

At least you are here with me…

A laugh interrupts my thoughts, and I, almost crushing my lucky item for today, which is an oshiruko. I glare at a bunch of loud boys, indirectly telling them to shut up. But one person who has its back on me seems to not receive my signals, and continue laughing loudly, which annoys me so much.

"SHUT UP!" I threw the oshiruko, flying high with an extremely high arc, and hit the boy's head perfectly.

"Ow! It hurts, Shinchan!" The boy shouts, but then realizes what he just says.

"Bakao…" I can't believe my eyes.

"H-huh?" He look confused.

"You came back after all." I try to hold my smile back, but failing miserably.

"Uh… Who are you?" The boy frowns. "And why am I calling you…"

My smile immediately fades.

To be continued

Review? ;)


	8. Chapter 8: My Best Friend

Distance

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is rightfully Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Pairing: TakaMido.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Midorima Shintarou's P.O.V.

"What do you mean by- are you kidding me, Takao. It's not funny." I clench my fists.

"B-but…" Takao nervously fidgets, looking at me as if I'm a monster or something. Well, with that short build, maybe I look like a monster, but we're friends! Three years ago, at least.

"Seriously, who's that guy, Takao? Is he your acquaintance or something?" The boy beside him nudges him at the sides.

"Ow, it tickles!" He laughs.

He doesn't disappear.

"But seriously, I don't know you, sorry…" Takao bow as an apology. "Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else?"

Mistaking him?

I won't-

"I won't mistake my first friend!" I let out a loud shout, and then turn away. Running.

I guess I won't attend the first day of school.

How great.

Really…

Are you happy to see me suffer, Takao? Do you intend to play with my-

Damn.

"Idiot…"

*

"Shintarou? Why do you come back?" My mother frowns. "It's your very first day!"

"Just not feeling up to it." I throw my basketball to the basket, and walk to my piano.

I open the lid, and see familiar white and black keys lined up altogether.

And I sit.

Putting my hands over the keys.

And begin to play recklessly. Strong, maybe able to crush the keys.

An expression towards my anger.

My disappointment.

And especially…

I feel betrayed.

_But you have forgotten him for quite some time, right?_

But still… he can't do this….

_If you can, why can't he?_

"Damn…" I close the lid, and stand there for quite some time.

Like that day, when Takao leave…

It rains.

***

"Midorima Shintarou? You didn't attend the first day?"

"Yeah. Doing something important."

The teacher looks at me, scrutinizing my appearance for a bit, and then nods. "Okay. You can go back. Your class is X-A."

"Thank you." I bow politely, and leave the teacher's room.

What will I do if I meet that guy again?

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath.

I'm eleventh today. At least not the last, but still…

I've brought today's lucky item as well. Hope that it will be able to help my fortune a little.

"You can do it nanodayo," I say to myself, trying to lift my morale up.

"PUHAHHAHAHAH!" A loud laugh interrupts. "N-n-nanodayo?! HAHAHAHA!"

It's Takao… or not?

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" He frowns. "Takao, Takao Kazunari."

He's really Takao.

But why doesn't he recognize me?

"Never mind." I walk to the class, and he tails me behind. Talking about random stuff, and how funny are my habit of saying "nanodayo" or "nodayo"

Guess we'll start all over again.

Heh.

"Can I sit beside you?" He smiles.

"Why would you?"

He laughs. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sheesh.

"Fine."

"Okay, Shinchan~!"

I don't say anything like "Don't call me as if we're best friends or anything" like usual.

He's my best friend, after all.

THE END


End file.
